New Life, New Family, Same Old Love
by urdhild09
Summary: She couldn't change her mind but the Good Witch of the South didn't expect the offer that was presented to her by an unlikely, but not unwelcome, person. A what if story where Zelena decides to live her life in Stoybrooke during the first curse so Pure Envy.
1. Will you Runaway With Me?

It was the ultimate challenge to who would drop their gaze from the other. One was heated, furry with a touch of some sort of pain swirling around in light blue, the other filled with hurt and brown blurry with tears. It was the brown who tore its gaze away from the hypnotizing blue to be drawn to the patch of green that was forming at the crook of the blue eye's owner long slender neck. It was seeing not just the reformation but the spreading of the green onto milky white skin that finally broke whatever resolve the brown eye girl had and tears started to stream down her cheeks in a steady flow, the salt droplets dropping on her open chest. The blue eye girl reached out a hand to the brown eye girl but she withdrew her elbow the second her fingertips even brushed the white material of her dress. The brown eye girl shook her head several times and vainly tried to wipe away her tears, effectively making it worse than better.

"Glinda-"

"How could you? How could you!? How could you do this to yourself!? To us!" the blue eye girl flinched when Glinda's voice boomed in the high ceiling room they were in, that and the fact that she has once never in the time that she knew her has Glinda ever raised her voice. The girl in white paced back and forth, the sent of old parchment and poppies, a rare thing to smell without being knocked out in the process, followed her in an invisible cloud. After much pacing she slowed to a stop and on white heels spun around to look at her blue eye companion square in the eye. "Are you proud of yourself? Destroying your chance of a life that was run by you and not some missed place whatever it might be against a sister who you don't know. I tried Zelena, don't say that I didn't cause I did every moment that I first met you I tried to understand you but I can only do so much. Not with the way that you are Zelena, not with you keeping everyone at arms length," Glinda looked down at the now darken circle that once flashed in brilliant swirls of gold as it showed what the user wanted, whatever that may be. "I cannot make you change who you are or your mind only you can do that, and because of that I must bid you farewell," and as fast as she could she stormed out of the building before she could do something that she might regret, like forgiving the copper hair blue eye women behind her that has somehow stolen her heart, and essentially broken it, all without laying claims to her own.

And that is what pained the the Good witch of the South more than anything.

'_I cannot make you change who you are or your mind only you can do that, and because of that I must bid you farewell_'

Those words swirled in Zelena's mind, echoing was a better term for it, ever since the blonde witch stormed out of the great hall where she temporarily made her home along with her winged companion. He would come and go as he pleased, bringing small things from his journeys that would amuse him before organizing them inside the nest he made on the high rafter beams. He was useful when she needed something specific, being extra careful with whatever he sent her to get with two hands, or paws in his case, as he soared threw the sky's. She would reward him with some berries that he would clap and chirp for when he knew he earned them.

She didn't need much, just some ingredients to change what she already had, the last one being a bit difficult as what she needed was in a different realm. It took a lot to change the things that she wanted to change, but it was worth it.

In a small vile she swirled the the liquid around, turning the clear liquid a faint bluish color. She tucked the vile between her ample breast and mounted her broom, calling her companion to come with her. She decided not to cover herself, even as she knew the people below her shrieked with rage and fear, and she didn't care because they were not important to her, not now and not ever again.

She dismantled her broom when she reached an area surrounded by a large dense forest that no one dared entered, which she pitied because in the center was without a doubt the most beautiful place she has ever been. It was her and Gilnda's special place as the blonde has single handily kept and grown it since she learned that she had powers. Up to that point no one, besides its creator, has stepped foot inside thanks to a cloaking spell that the Good witch has placed on the area. If anywhere this was where Zelena would find said witch and they can talk privately, among other things.

She was right as she found the blonde sitting on a smooth bolder that circled a small pond with a babbling waterfall. The blonde had taken off the jacket with the white fur cuffs and collar leaving her in a body hugging white corset, leaving her arms and shoulders bare. The long white skirt was pulled up to the knee, the fabric covering the rock in a curtain of shimmering white. The blonde looked as though she was in absolute peace with her feet hovering above the surface, letting the currents keeping them afloat. Zelena was content to just watch the blonde witch until she noticed the she wasn't alone, in reality it was just plain old grand wall staling. There was a large possibility that Glinda will say 'no' and would want nothing to do with this. She was making a huge gamble and she didn't know what the odds looked like, which made it even more risky.

It was Walsh that gave her away, he chirped happily and flew to the ponds edge to play catch with the carefree swimming fish. Glinda looked up at her but did not smile or show any indication that she was happy to see her. Instead her eyes went straight to the large growing patch of green. The green had spread, the price for prompting it in the first place, to cover the top of one breast, half of her cheek, and if she took off her own brown robe it created a cap sleeve of sorts. Her bottom lip was turning a deep shade of red. The Good witch just looked at her with blank eyes.

"Will you listen to what I'm about to say?" the blonde nodded all while motioning for Walsh to come to her. The monkey happily did so and his wings fluttered quickly in joy as his ear was scratched. "I thought long and hard about what you said to me and you're right," Walsh chirped quietly when the scratching stopped mid scratch. The witch of the South looked at the copper haired woman in shock and disbelief.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"That you were right I need to actually stop letting a few bad experiences and betrayals shape me. I have to stop and realize what is in front of me, what my heart has been telling me since day one and that is I love you Glinda. I don't know when I started but I think back and a better question is 'when was I never not in love with you?' I know my actions were inexcusable and I don't ask for your forgiveness. What I do ask is if you are interested in starting over and I don't mean just making amends with the other witches I literally mean start all over again.

"Rumplestiltskin has been grooming my sister to enact a curse, one that would send her people to a realm with no magic. I know why he didn't choose me and its not because I'm not good with magic it's because I didn't, according to him, have a thing that I loved most. He would never know how great full I am for turning me down because sacrificing you would be the thing that I would regret for the rest of my life," Zelena pulled out the vile that she tucked away to show the blonde witch. "With this we can shape our life's however way we want. Where we live, our jobs, rather if we want to protect our memories. We can even change Walsh into whatever we want because I think a flying monkey would cause quite a stir," that enticed a giggle from the blonde, which in turn made the edges of Zelena's lips twitch. Glinda hesitantly brought her hand up, fingertips caressing bottle so delicately as if it would brake under her touch.

"What do you want?" She indicated with her eyes to the bottle, that saying what wasn't spoken out loud.

"I picture a place like this, secluded, quite, maybe a small or medium garden. Our house would be simple with everything we need, one or two stories max. Our jobs wouldn't be that fancy maybe I'll become a midwife and you a records keeper of some sort you'll like that right?" The blonde nodded, a soft smile forming as she pictured it in her mind. "I imagine a child," Glinda's head bounced up in utter shock.

"A child? Zelena what has brought that up?"

"I didn't handle the Dorothy situation very well and if I had I would of actually seen something important, something beautiful, and I want to make it up to you and her."

"But she's-"

"Not from our world I know but with a few drops of blood that I got from the rubble that was her house we can rewrite her birth, her whole life. She would be ours from the beginning and you wouldn't have to choose between her or me," a pause fell on the secluded forest area, the only sound being Walsh doing whatever flying monkey's do. Slowly Glinda wrapped her arms around the other witch and in no louder than a whisper breathed.

"Yes," her soft breath tickled the edges of the copper hair women's ear, and made her heart soar higher than the sky. She had agreed. Glinda had agreed to cross realms with her, to give up the only way of living that they knew just because she screwed up and they had a better chance somewhere else where they were unknown. It was an amazing sacrifice, and it broke whatever resolve Zelena had for big fat tears fell down her cheeks and her knees buckled, bringing both her and Glinda down. The Good witch laughed and just held her sobbing lover, even as the sky was painted in shades of oranges and yellows.

They decided to spend their final night under Oz sky where they were in the secluded garden on a blanket that Glinda conjured up along with some cheese, fruit, and wine that came from her family cellar. They spent the night laughing, drinking, feeding each other sweet fruit and rich cheese. With the wine and food finished they gave each other their full attention. It was electrifying and heart pounding making both women scream up the the dark sky several times. Despite her distaste for the green that donned her lover's skin Glinda worshiped it just as she did the rest of the bare body before her. Fully satisfied they slept under the stars for all of Oz to see, and neither of them cared at the least.

In the early dawn they packed whatever they wanted to take with them but were cautious to what they did bring since some of their things might seem as strange to the outside. No matter what Glinda refused to be parted with her beloved book no matter how much convincing Zelena did, which in turn made them make a duplicate mirror of the book so that Glinda could keep the original without raising suspicion that the original was gone. Before going Zelena checked on where her sister was and satisfied with where the young queen was it was time to say goodbye to Oz, most likely for good. With items shrunk, the two witches hand in hand and a flying money by their side, jumped into a portal that opened up in the middle of a large clearing in a forest, exactly where they needed to be.

They set up a small camp in an abandoned cabin not that far from the clearing with a cloaking spell for protection. They wanted to fly under the radar as much as possible. Captivity or exposer would tip Zelena's own curse that she would attach to her sister's, they wanted as much wiggle room they could afford and if they had to live like hermits for the time being then so be it. Walsh got very agitated at first since he was forbid to fly during the day for his safety and again theirs as well as he had to do it at night, in the forest with all the other dark creatures. To ease his foal mood Zelena used him to gather information and supplies, which would tell them a little about where and what they were getting into.

During their days Zelena and Glinda made plans for their new home, their new life, in whatever town or area the curse would carry them to. They made a plan on what they wanted their house to look like, drawing the vision that the two had pictured in their heads onto paper. They also spent time racking their brains to figure out what to do with Walsh. They couldn't keep him as a flying monkey, or a monkey for that matter as that would be suspicious right there. They let Walsh make the decision by showing him pictures of common household and farm animals but he chirped 'no' for every single one of them. Apparently he liked being a flying monkey which was frustrating. The only thing that they could do was make him smaller so that he was more bat like then monkey. This seemed to please him before he flew off, enjoying no doubt the last of days in his larger more free form.

In the morning light of the day of the curse Zelena exited the small cabin where her lover was still soundly asleep. They made love the night before, ironic since it would be there last day here as well, it was quickly coming to be a tradition of theirs. She look in a deep breath and could taste the moisture in the air. It was going to rain, which would already make the day dark if not the dark curse was going wash over them. Walsh reported back from his last intelligence gathering saying in his own way that the queen has found the right sacrifice and after laying her father to rest she would invoke her curse. He went on the say that a baby was in the progress of being born, if the reaction of a neighboring village was anything to go by. She didn't know how, or if it was at all, the information was relevant and so pushed it away for now.

Her musings were interrupted by a pair of arms circling her waist. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Glinda with her shoulder length tousled blonde hair and bare for the world to see if they weren't in the middle of nowhere and under protection. The thought of an out and open naked Glinda always brought a chuckle to Zelena since the women was held in such a high regard to the Oz people for her purity, and if it wasn't for her fist hand knowledge she would have to agree entirely.

"What are you smirking at?" Glinda whispered into her ear and kissed down her neck, paying special attention to the light brown spot just where her neck and shoulder met, one of many that the Good witch gave her last night.

"You and the thought of if the people of Oz knew that you," Zelena turned in her lover's arms so that they were face to face. "Are just as wicked as I," the blonde released a hearty moan as Zelena placed open mouth kisses, with the copper haired women's tongue playing with one of her own brown marks that still hadn't quite healed yet.

"Zelena," she gasped at the sudden lost of her lover's mouth on her rapidly growing heated skin but her own desires were set aside as at the seriousness that was in sky blue eyes.

"However, we cannot explore your degree of wickedness as there is work to be done. The curse is going to be enacted and I still need one more ingredient. Come along," Ginda followed the other witch back into the cabin to prepare for the day. The day has come and it was the last chance for either of them to turn back and fruitlessly pretend like it never happened.

Large purple clouds filled the sky from where it was set in the large bonfire. Her sister has become reckless in her need for vengeance for Walsh had done the impossible, obtain blood from the queen without being noticed. The blood was crucial for it will act as a cloaking spell, hiding her curse with the dark one so that their passage over would be smooth and effortless. As soon as Regina left the trio came out of their hiding spots so that they could drop the vile into the epicenter and that would be that. With vile in hand Zelena approached the oozing pit, stopping at the edge before turning back around at her lover.

"This is it. Once I droop this vile there is no turning back. Are you sure about this?" Glinda walked over to where the copper haired women stood and with one hand on soft white cheek and the other on the hand that had the vile she kissed half pale pink half ruby red lips.

"I have never been more sure of anything Zelena. This is what I wanted, you, us, making plans that are completely ours and now it's time to live them yes?"

"Yes," with no hesitation or fear together the two lovers drooped the vile into the pit and watched it as it flicked from green to purple, masking in the seemingly endless stream of clouds to blanket the rest of the land. Zelena looked at her lover and smiled. "Here we go," the two women secured their arms around each other and waited to be engulfed in purple clouds.


	2. Welcome to the Next 17 Years

It was quite as the sun broke the last threads of night, waking the birds in their nest. Their soft chirps caused one of the women in the golden posted bed moan and roll her head from one side to the other. Slowly her eyes opened to reveal large pools of sky blue eyes. Dead center in her line of vision was a wood clock that slowly flipped to read 7_:15 AM_. The blue eye woman groaned but shifted herself into a sitting position, the white sheet clung to her bare body. She looked to her side and smiled.

There sleeping on her front was Glinda, arms tucked under her pillow to show the curves of her breast and hair cascading down her back. Zelena pressed a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek before raising out of bed. Despite the old look of the wood, it creaked very little under her as she went over to the dresser to pull out some underwear and then to one of the two closets that were in the room.

This closet was filled with button downs and vest that she had to admit were not to shabby. If she had to guess these were probably her new things since they took on the form of a darker pallet then a lighter one that her lover was so found of. She decided to with hold dressing until she could find some sort of planner to tell her how she was going to spend the first day of her new life.

The bathroom was cozy with a claw-foot bathtub with a dark chrome faucet and shower head. It gave her pause on how she was going to bathe without taking a full blown bath or soaking the floor with water. Hesitantly she turned the cold water knob to start the flow of water then picked up the shower head. Immediately the direction of water flow was rerouted to the shower head, and then back again when she put the shower head down. It was fascinating and now knowing what she was doing got ready for the day.

After showering and dressing in a matching black bra and pantie set and a green silk robe, one of two that she found hanging on the back of door, she decided to explore the rest of the house. The whole house was warm and a little dull in her opinion since it was all the same color but they might change that later. The staircase lead almost directly to the front door, creating a thin hall way that was a dead one way. To the left was a sitting area with large open windows, the sun brightening the room better than any amount of light would. To the right was a small kitchen and dinning area with an old fashion gas cast iron stove.

On the counter next to stove was a planner opened up to that day. It was hers since it had a large cursive 'Z' and 'W' imbedded on the cover. It gave her pause because she didn't know what the 'W' stood for. She learned it stood for West when she opened the book to the opening page, apparently the curse made their direction their last name so she assumed Glinda's new name was South. According to her planner she was going to check in on a local couple that was coming in, it looked like she used this day for paper work and preparing for the rest of the week and to take care of any walk ins.

With one mystery down it was on to the next task; breakfast.

She didn't for the life of her trust Glinda with the stove, not after the last time. She wasn't physically there but her blonde lover wanted to surprise her with a home cooked meal that turned out to be burnt to a crisp. She didn't even want to think about the state of the blonde's kitchen in an attempt to cook for her. Despite the disastrous nature of the meal, Zelena was touched that someone went through all of that trouble just for her. She kept it simple, toast and eggs that she made in the same pan, her's sunny side up and Glinda's scrambled. The smell of impending food must have woke up the house's other occupant for as she was setting the table a pair of arms circled her waist from behind.

"Morning my love," Zelena smiled and turned to give her lover a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning breakfast is on the table."

"Has anyone told you how amazing you are?"

"On several occasions and several times in one night," the blonde laughed and playfully slapped the other women on her arm before sitting down at the table to eat her first meal of the day. Glinda took it on herself to wash the dishes since Zelena oh so lovingly made breakfast, it was in her way helping out and doing her part. The copper hair woman kissed the blonde's cheek before heading up stairs to dress for the day.

Going by her planner she decided to dress more business professional since she didn't have no real labor inducing or messy task that day. She pulled out a brown blouse with a scarf like collar, a grey wool skirt, and a package of black panty hose from her underwear drawer. She dressed right there in the bedroom, temporarily draping the robe on the golden railing head board. After dressing she lifted the lid of the large case that sat at the foot of the bed as though it was second nature, which was a little odd to her. Inside the chest were shoe boxes all neatly stacked and, just like everything else, split down the middle. She riffled threw a few boxes till she found the ones she wanted, black mid calf boots with a good heel, maybe three or four inches.

Just as she was leaving the bedroom to go back into the bathroom Glinda passed her with a smile and a little wink. Her hair dried before she could straightened it so that it could be a little more tamer so she kept it half up half down letting her bushy curls tickle her neck. She kept her make up light and after a quick brush and mouth wash she was ready for the day.

Back down stairs she picked up a bag that was under the counter where her planner rested. It reminded her of a carpet bag but in soft durable black leather. Inside was a change of clothes, black yoga pants and a white t-shirt, back up make up, and another book filled with addresses and a small drawing of the town. The drawing made her smile because it was Glinda's handy work. She couldn't for the life of her draw but Glinda was an amazing artist, the fact that she drew the entire town in two pages was amazing.

A noise at the window made her jump and turn around so fast that she drooped the planner and the bag, the few items spilling out on the floor. At the window was a small black monkey with large curved wings. She smiled and opened the window to let the creature in. The monkey let out a high pitched chirp that made her cringe a little as she was use to the lower deeper pitch than the higher one. He jumped and climbed up her arm to rest on her shoulder.

"There you are I was wondering where you were lurking. Are you hungry?" the monkey bobbed his head several times and the tail that now took up half of his body swished happily. She opened the fridge and looked around for something the monkey to eat. She found some fruit; strawberries, a bunch of grapes, and some baby carrots. Walsh jumped off her shoulder and onto the fridge to pick up a bowl before flying over to the table. She didn't understand it at first but now she must have thought that either she or Glinda had set up a special place for the monkey to eat at the table as it was the only on that had a place mat but no chair. Walsh continued to jump, clearly eager to be fed. She placed the fruit into the bowl, leaving the grapes on the vine and the small green tops on the strawberries thinking that the monkey would enjoy them. "There now stay inside and behave yourself," the monkey ignored her, to far gone in the bliss of his food.

With Walsh taken care of she went back to where she had her little freak out and cleaned up her bag, making sure that she clothes were still clean. As she repacked her bag her eye caught the glimpse of the clock that rested on the higher shelf and she groaned it was almost eight and she had an appointment in a little over half an hour. Glinda was no where in sight.

"Glinda! I have an appointment in forty minutes and I have to drop you off at work so lets go!"

"Give me a minute!" was heard at the top of the stairs. Zelena groaned and looked at the clock to mark the length of a full minute not a second longer.

"Glinda! You have thirty-seconds until I leave without you!" she didn't get a verbal reply but it wasn't a second later that Glinda's blonde head came bouncing down the stairs.

"Okay okay I'm here," Zelena smiled and silently congratulate herself for a job well done. For one she added some much needed color to her blonde lovers wardrobe as she wore a dark blue wrapped dress with a neat little tie ribbon on her hip. Glinda kept her hair down as well, blonde light waves framed her round cheeks. She completed the look with small dangling diamond earrings and her pendent just above her breast. Zelena used her own green pendent as a broach on the knot in her bow. It was risky to have them for if they run into either Regina or Rumplestiltskin they could sense that they had magic and there forth place them in danger. But it was safer to keep them close than not at all. They left the house, with Zelena throwing a 'behave yourself' over her shoulder to Walsh as she closed and locked the door.

Besides the farm house there was a small covered shelter and a barn. They didn't have a garage, well a real one, which was why they had the barn. Inside the barn was a dark blue Ford Granada and not much else. Glinda held the large door open as Zelena pulled out. She reset the lock before getting into the car and together they drove into town to face the unknown.

Glinda worked at the town hall, in the basement to be exact, right next to where the town's paper was made. It was kind of dark and a little bleak but as soon as Glinda took a deep breath in her new work place she knew that this was where she was supposed to be. In front of the several deep rows of metal filing cabinets was a plain wooden desk. In all honest she founded dull and a little ugly but at the moment the desk look's didn't matter only its utility. The surface was bare except for a clipboard with the days date and not much else. Other than the clip board was a strange box that hummed and emitted a puff of hot air. When she accidentally hit the semi circle with a wire attached to the box flashed a picture and the humming grew louder. She followed the instructions on the box with the clues that she found in and around her desk.

It amazed Glinda what magic can do.

The box flashed again to a new picture, to the thing that the former Good witch wanted desperately. Glinda's eyes flashed at the knowledge that was now opened to her. An idea, an incredibly large and extensive idea popped into the blonde witch's head. Taking a pad and pen from her desk Glinda started on her master plan.

After dropping off her wife, it was still new but felt so right for Zelena to call Glinda her wife, she drove to the hospital. The hospital wasn't that big and the pediatric ward was put off to the side to the rest of the other wings. She entered the building, smiling and saying hello to her fellow colleagues. She went down a hall way that held the doctors offices, her name was on the door in the back in neat black scrawl.

'_Dr. Zelena West, perinatologist, pediatrician and head obstetrician/gynecologist'_

She had to say it had a very nice ring to it.

Along with her name she loved her office. It had a nice size to it, it wasn't to big or to small, had a nice large wooden desk in a rich dark color. A few folders were stacked on the edge but it was neat, which was the most important thing. It was one of her pet peeves disorganization. Behind the desk were two large floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the town. The view made her smile for she had the perfect view of the town hall, well the top part, which meant a view of Glinda. There was a few minutes before her scheduled appointment so she took the time to sit down in the large black leather chair behind her desk to get her fist official view of her new life.

Other then the desk, windows, and files there wasn't much else. There was a coat rack where she hung her black coat without a second thought and a white doctors coat. Above that was a clock, a silver one that had hash marks instead of numbers and no second hand which was great for her for that ticking sound drove her crazy. She noticed that it was a little after 8:30 and normally lateness would bother her but something caught her eye.

It was silver, well the frame was, twisted elegant design like Celtic knots. But what caught and held her attention was the picture inside. It was of her and Glinda, the silver matching the grey tones of the photo. There was no indication to location but the background wasn't the main focus it was them. There foreheads were pressed together in a way that there noses almost touched. Her hair was styled in a tight french bun but a few curly strains framed her face as the one that brushed her cheek was wrapped around Glinda's slender finger. Her hand rested on Glinda's bare shoulder where she noticed a ring on her finger, the same one that she now donned.

The ring's bond was both gold and silver , the two colors twisting to create almost perfect hearts with a gold and silver half. The ends twisted up like a tiny tree, each holding a small gem, a small dark green emerald and a small diamond. Together the gems created a perfect heart. It was an absolutely stunning and it made Zelena want to know where and how she got it. Questions for another time.

There was a knock on her office door and she welcomed the person on the other side. A woman dressed in a stark white dress and matching cap came in.

"Dr. West your 8:30 appointment is in room four when you are ready."

"Ah thank you nurse," Zelena got up from her desk and headed to the right room with the nurse next to her. Zelena asked for the nurses notes and read them while they walked.

"Is Walsh okay?" Zelena looked up from the notes she was reading to the nurse with a quizzical look.

"Walsh is perfectly fine why is that of any concern?"

"I'm sorry Dr. West its just that it's Monday and since you always have your office day's on Monday you bring in Walsh to entertain the patients in the pediatric ward. I apologize if I over stepped my boundaries."

"Its quite all right I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm afraid Walsh is at home we were on a time crunch and between taking care of him and rushing Glinda I left him behind. Perhaps during my lunch break I'll swing by home and pick him up."

"Very well Dr. West," the nurse nodded her head and open the door to the exam room. Pushing the Walsh issue aside Zelena put on her professional face and started to do her job.

Around two Zelena finished her round of appointments for the morning, she returned to her office with a sigh of relief. She had non stop appointments and a labor scare that was quickly resolved to only Braxton Hicks contractions which she was thankful for. That scare was what drained her of whatever energy she was running on and she unceremonially plopped herself in her large leather office chair. Internally she kicked herself for wearing such high boots for she could not just simply remove them and kick them under her desk like she was itching to do now. She could go home to pick up Walsh like she promised but driving took energy that she simply did not have. She almost fell out of her chair when the tranquil silence was broken by the loud knocking sound of someone raping their knuckles on her desk.

There was Glinda with her blonde hair shinning in the streaming sunlight with Walsh bouncing happily on her shoulder. He gave a faint chirp before jumping off the blonde's shoulder and into her lap where he sat, much like a toddler.

"Sorry I went home to get you some lunch and he came with, wouldn't take no for an answer."

"How did you get home? I have the car."

"Walked. I'm the only one working in the record archive, no one could rat me out. The records would be there when I get back I'll just fill in the orders when I get back. With that in mind I request to have a nice lunch with my wife with no ifs ands or buts," Zelena smiled knowing that very few knew about Glinda's straight forward attitude and being the most stubborn creature on the planet. It was one of the many mysteries of Glinda that she was not close in solving.

"Like I would be able to stop you my sweet," Glinda giggled as she pulled up one of the chairs that were on the other side of her desk. She started to take out several containers from the tote bag that she had with her. Walsh flew off of lap when Glinda place a small container in front of her and started to eat some of the vegetables in it. Other than the happy monkey chirps and bits of conversation between her and Glinda lunch was quite and ended with Zelena helping her wife packing up the now empty containers and with a quick kiss she sent the blonde on her way.

Around seven Zelena returned home. Before she entered the house Walsh flew up to the attic, she amusing to get some much needed alone. She forgets that he is a human deep down and she was the one who turned him. She called Glinda but the office phone went to the automatic voice mail about the archives hall hours of operation which meant that Glinda walked back home...again.

However when she entered the house it was dark and cold. They didn't have a central air conditioning system, they relied on their iron cast fire place for heat and the open windows for air. Desperate for some warmth she placed a log in the fire place and lit it to circulate some heat into the farm house. With some light and heat she started to look for Glinda.

After about an hour of futile searching Zelena pushed down the small bubble of panic that was starting to course through her. She looked every where, their room, the attic, the barn, all turn up empty minus for Walsh on one of the high beams in the attic. There was no evidence of Glinda ever returning home, no change of clothes or her coat, not even the lunch dishes.

Picking up on her distress Walsh came out of his hiding place to circle the perimeter of the house. He started to screech when he rounded the back and Zelena went to check up what the matter was, they may be the only house for miles but that doesn't mean any one couldn't hear. She found him jumping up and down in the middle of the back yard, clearly proud of himself. She went to see what he was standing on and saw what was apparently a tornado shelter, which was odd since it was very low of a chance that they would get a tornado in Maine. The door led to a very narrow stair way that opened to an open cement block.

"What is this?" Glinda jumped and turned around to look at her, surprised by her sudden arrival.

"Did you know," Glinda started as she finished putting up yet another line of string. "That all of the records came with the curse and I mean all, not just the ones that the curse created to make it appear that this town has been her longer than a couple of hours. I do not know if that was an intended goal or not but there they are."

"What's the point Glinda and why are you hanging up so much string?"

"The point is that I read the curse, it must have been placed in he records when it was cast and with time I would find everything leading up to it."

"Again I ask why?"

"You said it yourself once I think, or was it the Good Witch of the North, either way it doesn't matter I was told that nothing cannot be born from nothing. Storybrooke exist because the enchanted forest was destroyed and rebuilt as this town. I cannot tell you what I am doing exactly but in time I will," Zelena laughed and shook her head.

"Honestly Glinda I will never under stand you but you have always been the type of person who knows what they are doing. However," Zelena approached the blonde to prevent her from hanging up from yet another set of string. "It's late and I'm sure you have plenty of time to do what ever it is you are doing."

"Twenty-seven years and 364 days give or take."

"Then you have time to join me for dinner and I won't take any ifs ands or buts about it."

"I would be honored," letting the blonde take the lead they went back to the house to join the rest of the night just the two of them.

As so went their life for the next seventeen years.


End file.
